An Ummovable Object Meets an Irresistable Force
by angelronin
Summary: 50 sentences about explosive relationship between the snake and the lioness


Disclaimer: The characters of Mai-Hime doesn't belong to me; they're part of Sunrise and Bandai

01-Walking

Haruka walks toward Shizuru, grabbing and kissing the Kyoto beauty.

02-Waltz

Both of them are dancing around their feelings for each other for a while.

03-Wishes

"Suzushiro-san I wish for you to kiss me next time," Said Shizuru playfully.

04-Wonder

Haruka was keep wondering why she's draw toward the Kiyohime user even kept being manipulated most of the time.

05-Worry

Shizuru for once was truly worried for Haruka when she came down with fever.

06-Whimsy

Shizuru liked to tease her girlfriend Haruka mercilessly, to get the lioness under her skin.

07-Waste/Wasteland

The student council room look like hit by a hurricane after one of their after school sessions.

08-Whiskey/Rum

Haruka was starting to grope Shizuru sexually after getting drunk from one too many rum.

09-War

They fought on whom going to submit first ongoing struggle getting in each other pants.

10-Weddings

No matter it either traffic or people screaming in terror, Haruka won't miss her own wedding day even she have to bulldoze her way there.

11-Birthday

Haruka was trying to stop impending nosebleed escaping after seeing a naked Shizuru nothing but a bow on her birthday.

12-Blessing

Even she thinks she doesn't to deserve it but Shizuru was bless with a strong woman in spite the Carnival turning her to a craze killer.

13-Bias

Haruka won't admit but Shizuru is her favorite person and admiring her from afar.

14-Burning

Something stirring within her, a burning passion for an unattainable person, Haruka was felt empathic for Natsuki when knowing an enigma name Fujino Shizuru

15-Breathing

Every night Shizuru counting each breathe from Haruka before going to bed.

16-Breaking

Shizuru was breaking down in front Haruka begging her to be forgiven for her sins of the HiME carnival.

17-Belief

Shizuru challenge Haruka's belief of categorize people in limited roles in life.

18-Balloon

"I'm sorry I was joking I'm didn't know you taking it seriously," Shizuru pulls out a balloon while Haruka mumbling it was physically impossible that two women impregnate each other.

19-Balcony

Shizuru was standing on the balcony thinking a certain blonde Executive Committee member.

20-Bane

The way Shizuru compose herself with her elegance and easygoing smile at every meeting was bane of Haruka's annoyance.

21-Quiet

In rare moment of silence, Haruka was reflecting her feelings for the student council president.

22-Quirks

In spite of Haruka's malapropism Shizuru still loves her with her heart.

23-Question

Sometime Haruka questioning her own sexuality every time she keeps looking at Shizuru.

24-Quarrel

It frustrates Haruka to find any flaws to focus on because Shizuru seems perfect.

25-Quitting

One few times Haruka threaten to quit the Student Council Executive Committee do her growing feelings for the mystery president.

26-Jump

Haruka always jump headfirst into things even fighting love for Shizuru.

27-Jester

Her rants providing entrainment for Shizuru while suffering unrequited love for the ice princess.

28-Jousting

Haruka pins Shizuru against the blackboard fighting for domination, Shizuru won't giving up an inch retaliate by kissing and groping her breast, Haruka kissing her lustfully, they continue with their tongue jousting.

29-Jewel

In her eyes Haruka compare Shizuru to undiscovered jewel.

30-Just

"Haruka you want to know why I like to tease because I can,"

31-Smirk

In ways Shizuru's smile more than conceited also for her special lioness.

32-Sorrow

Haruka comfort a grief-filled Shizuru when she heard of Natsuki's death.

33-Stupidity

People think that Haruka isn't smart; Shizuru knows her hidden depths well.

34-Serenade

When Haruka confess her love for Kyoto-ben beauty with a love song, Natsuki was confused, Chie and Aoi were shocked, Midori spit out her drink, and Yukino was devastated.

35-Sarcasm

"Geez Fujino what you are thinking being in relationship with that blonde bimbo," Nao was thinking Shizuru totally losing her mind.

36-Sordid

Of course everybody knows the sordid details of the Fujino-Suzushiro relationship thanks the gossip queen and her girlfriend.

37-Soliloquy

"Why that tea drinking woman having effect on me," Haruka was musing her thoughts aloud.

38-Sojourn

When her dorm got flooded, Shizuru decide to stay at Haruka's until they repair the place.

39-Share

Both Shizuru and Haruka sharing an indirect kiss when Haruka drank from one of Shizuru's tea cups

40-Solitary

Separate from her lover, Shizuru was thinking about Haruka to quell her own loneliness

41-Nowhere

Nowhere in the near future Haruka won't admit that she likes and lusting after crimson-eyed beauty (Thinking why her fanclub so infatuate with her).

42-Neutral

Yukino was trying being the neutral third party when Haruka have a confrontation with Shizuru over neglecting her responsibility as the student council president.

43-Nuance

For a brief moment Haruka recognize a slight variation of Shizuru's behavior Natsuki was visiting her.

44-Near

When attending Fuuka University together slowly they getting closer and knowing one of the other.

45-Natural

Over the years sex felt natural for them knowing their lover's subtle touches, kisses and erogenous zone.

46-Horizon

The possibility of an uncertain future and the carnival still fresh in her mind, Shizuru want to leave from Fuuka and disappear from face of the earth.

47-Valiant

It was either bravery or foolishness Haruka deciding to challenge Shizuru in strip poker.

48-Virtuous

Shizuru constantly thinking she isn't virtuous when she massacres the First District on that night.

49-Victory

"Suzushiro-san I finally acknowledge you as a worthy rival," Haruka don't believe it Shizuru was accepting her as her equal.

50-Defeat

In game of love Haruka lost to Shizuru but at the same time gain something important; she glad be with her crush.


End file.
